User talk:Jonesof
Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Six Flags Spain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 15:07, June 29, 2011 Six Flags Spain Hello Jonesof! I saw your little article about Six Flags Spain. It appears to be completely fictional. For now, I'm going to delete the page, unless you can show me some sources for this park's existence. If it is fictional, and you were trying to have fun, please stop. Making useless edits like that can get you banned. Thank you for reading! MontagnaMagica|Talk 15:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Understanding Hi Jonesof! I'm glad you responded to my message to you! I'm pretty sure that whoever Pinky is, was mistaken since I can't find any info about this park. If there really was another 4th Dimension coaster, I know I would have heard about it! There are, however, several theme parks in Spain currently. Thanks again for the response, and I hope you will continue to make edits here in the future! MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ditzy Land Hi again Jonesof! As far as I can tell by searching the internet, I can't find any proof that Ditzy Land exists. If you are getting your sources from a friend of yours, I'd suggest you double-check to see if it is real before adding it to the wiki. Thank you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just A Rumor Haha, OK! Well, pigs can't fly yet... Not since Swine Flu! ;) On a more serious note, please check for actual information before adding it to the wiki. Thank you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Missed You in Chat Hi Jonesof! Sorry I missed you in chat a few minutes ago! I'm still online in case you want to chat. By the way, maybe you could explain who Heather is, and why you keep talking about her. MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Babashibabgwa Land Hello Jonesof! Please don't create pages for theme parks that don't exist. This is considered spam and could get you banned if you continue. This wiki is for factual parks and roller coasters only. Thanks for reading! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Check Out My RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenarios Hi Jonesof! I thought you might like to check out some of the scenarios that I made in the Ride Exchange on RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki. Right now, I have only uploaded one scenario, the one we talked about in chat a few days ago. I'll be uploading more in the days to come! Let me know what you think! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Hi Jonesof! Sorry, but I'm not able to come to chat right now. I'm busy with other things. Chat also has been quite glitchy for me lately, so it doesn't even work right now (on my side, anyway). If you're bored, you can check out the new roller coasters for 2012. It's a pretty epic year for coaster enthusiasts! *Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom at Six Flags Magic Mountain - Not a roller coaster, but still really neat! *X-Flight at Six Flags Great America - A B&M Wing Rider! *Leviathan at Canada's Wonderland - A new giga roller coaster by B&M! Enjoy! MontagnaMagica|Talk 21:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC)